role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu
Chicago Chaos II: Booker vs. Inconnu was a battle that took place on November 7th-November 9th 2017. Prelude Sevengar deserts Inconnu's forces and escapes, then becoming a fugitive of sorts and retreats to Scotland, where he meets up with Gomora. Sevengar tells Gomora his deal and states that he needs help to save himself and everyone from Inconnu. Gomora "tells" Sevengar to meet up with the man named "Booker" and Sevengar agrees to do so, but then they are ambushed by Biodorah, a monster create by Inconnu himself. After doing battle and defeating Biodorah, Gomora then heads off and Sevengar then resumes his mission, heading to America to find and meet up with Booker. Meanwhile, Inconnu then follows, having something big in store... Battle Sevengar meets a dead end near Scotlands's shore and staggers around for a bit, trying to come up with an idea. As he goes back and forth, a loud sound can then be suddenly heard, frightening Sevengar. Sevengar activates his floodlights to see what's going on, searching. He then finds something however. It appears to be something that has just crash-landed. It then starts moving and then gets up, shaking dirt and debris. Sevengar then gets back, raising arms in defense; it was TripGoji, who had just landed down after playing a game of "Meteorball" in space. TripGoji then introduces himself to Sevengar. Sevengar then introduces himself to TripGoji as well and states that he needs to get Chicago to contact Commander Booker as he needed to warn them of Inconnu's return. TripGoji recalls his past with Inconnu and immediately wishes to assist Sevengar in his mission. Sevengar asks to get a ride and TripGoji offers Sevengar to ride on his back (as he can fly). TripGoji then takes off with Sevengar, flying above waters and carrying Sevengar, heading to Chicago. Little do they know though that they are being watched... A few days then pass. Meanwhile in Chicago, Booker types away at a computer and is in his room, he has a massive clip wall with pictures, news reports, locations everything. A few more moments pass, and then Booker stops typing and rubs his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Hes been up and hasn't gotten sleep for the past three days trying to figure out where Inconnu is. A loud breeze can then be heard coming from outside of Chicago; TripGoji and Sevengar then finally arrive at Chicago. TripGoji and Sevengar then start searching for Booker in the city. As the two look around though, they then hear what sounds like a a bunch of jets soaring in the sky. As they look up, they then see four Ultramen fly in the sky, heading towards their direction. Thinking they are here to assist them, TripGoji and Sevengar then wave at them to get their attention. Ultraman Xenon then flies down and then lands down by kicking TripGoji in the face, causing TripGoji to fall over. TripGoji asks what gives and Ultraman Xenon tells him that he is under arrest for kidnapping Sevengar the fourth Capsule Monster (as the Ultras had been searching for Sevengar ever since he was taken away by the Viledrodes). Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Joneus then fly down, and Ace and Taro hold onto TripGoji in case. Booker sees this and talks on a megaphone, demanding to know what the Ultras were the Ultras doing to the Godzillan. Sevengar then explains his story to the Ultras, explaining that he was taken by the Viledrodes and all that TripGoji was doing was giving him a ride to there, as he couldn't swim. Ultraman Xenon then orders Ace and Taro to let TripGoji go and then apologizes to Booker, stating that they had just been looking for Sevengar for some time. Sevengar then runs up and tells Booker all he knows on Inconnu and what he's planning; to which Booker listens too. TripGoji then turns to the Ultras; asking if they could help, to which they agreed to do so of course. Then all of a sudden, the ground shakes, a earthquake of sorts then shakes the ground; causing everyone to fall over. In the center of the city, a rune that appears to have been made there then glows red. Within moments after the quake is done, a monster then is created, coming out and letting out a terrible, fearsome roar; Psycho Destoroyah arrives!! Psycho Destoroyah rises up and spreads massive wings, standing over about 200 meters and stomps on the ground, thrashing giant tail around as well and letting out a roar challenging the others. The clouds around Psycho Destoroyah then begin to change as well, becoming dark and ominous. Psycho Destoroyah then shoots down a beam of micro-oxyegen, then followed up by shooting "tears" of micro-oxyegen out, creating some explosions. A portal then rips up at the sky, then opening; Inconnu arrives as well to aide his monster. Booker spots Inconnu and then gets into Transforming MechaGodzilla ready to do battle with him. Booker then orders the Ultras to deal with Psycho Destoroyah, to which Xenon, Ace, Taro and Joneus then quickly go and fight off Psycho Destoroyah. TripGoji and Sevengar then go off and rescue the civilians from the fight, as they knew things were going to be get chaotic. Inconnu fired his eye lasers at Transforming MechaGodzilla, then punching against him. Trasnforming MechaGodzilla dodged the lasers and then rammed it's mechanical fist against Inconnu, sending Inconnu slamming against a few buildings. Inconnu fired his Death-Force Beam against Transforming MechaGodzilla's chest, sending Transforming MechaGodzilla staggering back. As Transforming MechaGodzilla then got back up, Transforming MechaGodzilla then blasted his Plasma Grenade against Inconnu, using the energy from the beam and firing a large beam of orange energy into Inconnu; Inconnu was hit and then sent rolling over and hissed. Meanwhile with the Ultras; Xenon then jumped up and kicked against Psycho Destoroyah, to which Psycho Destoroyah; Psycho Destoroyah opened up it's chest and then fired Minus Energy Cannon, shooting down blasts at the Ultras; causing Ace, Joneus, Taro and Xenon to stagger back. Transforming MechaGodzilla then charged up at Inconnu and raised his fist up, about to punch down against Inconnu to the ground. Inconnu teleported away in time from the hit though and reappeared, slashing his claws against Trasforming MechaGodzilla's back. Transforming MechaGodzilla growled, sparks flying across his back. He then turned around, a rocket pod pops out of his elbow and activates, rocket punching against Inconnu. Ultraman Joneus and Ultraman Ace rushed up and both punch and kick repeatedly against Psycho Destoroyah; to which Psycho Destoroyah turned around and smacked it's tail against the two Ultras; sending both Ace and Joneus down. Inconnu was hit badly by the rocket punch, his bottom jaw then falling off...only then for his jaw to regenerate like before. Transforming MechaGodzilla was surprised and then kicked Inconnu against the chin, sending him to do a backflip. Psycho Destoroyah maces his tail against buildings, creating explosions; Ultraman Taro then grabbed onto Psycho Destoroyah's tail and then chopped against it. Psycho Destoroyah then shaked to try to get Taro off. Ultraman Joneus and Ultraman Ace got back up and charged against Psycho Destoroyah, with Ultraman Xenon getting out his sword and preparing to slash against Psycho Destoroyah. Inconnu then fired a barrage of his eye lasers against Transforming MechaGodzilla. Transforming MechchaGodzilla then fired it's lasers at Inconnu's sending out sparks. Ultraman Taro then fired his Bracelet Beam against Psycho Destoroyah; Psycho Destoroyah then slammed his tail against Taro, sending him flinging against Transforming MechaGodzilla, right after Transforming MechaGodzilla punched Inconnu down to the ground. Taro then collided with Transforming MechaGodzilla, causing them both to fall down to the ground. Taro then helped up Transforming MechaGodzilla however and the two then resumed battle positions. Transforming MechaGodzilla reloaded his weapons and then opened fire at Inconnu again; to which Inconnu slashed his claws in the air and created a red force-field, deflecting the attacks around Transforming MechaGodzilla's area, creating big explosions to occur around. Transforming MechaGodzilla was hit by its own attacks, but absorbed the energy of it all, staggering around, sparks going about. Ultraman Xenon then slashed his sword against Psycho Destoroyah, sending out sparks. Transforming MechaGodzilla then blasted his Mega-Buster Ray against Inconnu, causing a decent-sized explosion. Then a portal opened up from the sky, a being of light then descended down to the battlefield and drop kicking against Psycho Destoroyah, sending the beast staggering back; Ultraman had arrived. Ultraman stood tall and proud; Psycho Destoroyah then got back up, shaking off dirt and debris off of him. Psycho Destoroyah shot out Micro-Oxyegen "Tears" from it's eyes, falling down and blowing up on buildings. Ultraman then ordered Taro and Ace to attack Psycho Destoroyah from the side and for Xenon and Joneus to attack from the back, while he would attack from the front; to which the Ultras then did so. Ultraman then jumped in the air and superman punched against Psycho Destoroyah in the face. Inconnu then summoned Illusions of himself to attack. The Inconnus then rush at Transforming MechaGodzilla, all roaring in unison. Booker then activated a few buttons and then fired laser from Transforming MechaGodzilla's fingers against the Inconnu copies, firing yellow rays all against the Inconnu copies. The Inconnu copies were damaged badly and then retaliated by firing a barrage of eye lasers against Transforming MechaGodzilla. Psycho Destoroyah then swung his long neck against Ultraman, to which Ultraman then jumped up over from the attack and then Psycho Destoroyah slashed across Ultraman's area with his horn katana. Ultraman barely jumped over the attack and then kicked against Pscycho Destoroyah's face, sending Psycho Destoroyah skidding back. Ultraman then ordered the other Ultras to attack; Ultraman Ace then fired Ace Slash against Psycho Destoroyah, followed up by Ultraman Taro firing Arrow Rays at Psycho Destoroyah, then Ultraman Joneus firing his Planium Beam against Psycho Destoroyah and finally Ultraman Xenon slashing his Xenon Sword against the beast; sending Psycho Destoroyah screeching and flailing back and then swinging his huge tail around. Transforming MechaGodzilla then destroyed all of the Inconnu Illusions and then electrocuted the real Inconnu with his wrist blades, shocking him badly. Psycho Destoroyah then fired down a stream of Micro-Oxyegen, spraying it all around to which Ultraman then created a barrier to protect the city from the blast. As soon as Psycho Destoroyah ceased his beam, he then charged and raised up his tail and then claws start snapping, he then charged at all of the Ultras. Ultraman Xenon then ordered the Ultras to open fire at Psycho Destoroyah. Inconnu then fired his Death-Force Beam against Transforming MechaGodzilla; Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Joneus, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Xenon all then charged and gang up on Psycho Destoroyah, punching and using their techniques against him. Transforming MechaGodzilla charged forward and grabbed Inconnu by the arms and stared him in his eyes, the plasma grenade glows with a highly bright orange within his mouth. Psycho Destoroyah roared and then blasted all off the Ultras off with some kind of weird shockwave, knocking them all down; sending Ace, Taro, Joneus and Xenon crashing against some buildings. Ultraman formed a buzzsaw like energy disc in his right hand and threw it at Psycho Destoroyah's chest, to which Psycho Destoroyah deflected the slash away with his Horn Katana; however this also cancelled his Horn Katana attack from going on any further. Back with Booker, Booker then activated some buttons and then fired a powerful Plasma Grenade against Inconnu, catching Inconnu by surprise and sending him flying and crashing against many buildings, causing a HUGE explosion. Back with the Ultras, Ultraman then commanded the Ultras to fire all of their rays against Psycho, to which Ultraman Xenon fired his Xenonium Cannon, Ultraman Ace fired his Metallium Ray, Ultraman Taro fired his Storium Ray, Ultraman Joneus fired his Planium Beam and finally Ultraman fired his Giga Specium Ray against Psycho Destoroyah; all attacks hitting against Psycho Destoroyah and sending him crashing down to the ground and exploding into an even BIGGER explosion. As the blasts clear, Inconnu and Psycho are nowhere to be found, other then their scorchmarks left on the ground and smoke rising off; the red clouds then faded away and disappear; the sounds of civilians cheering down below can then be heard. TripGoji and Sevengar cheered too and the Ultras then flew off, thanking each other for their help. First Ultraman flew off, followed by Xenon, then Ace, then Joneus and then finally Taro. Sevengar comments that he's going to like Chicago and Booker tells him that he will. Meanwhile in Inconnu's dimension, Inconnu reappeared and survived his ordeal and landed down to the ground and smoke coming off of him and appearing to be charred, but begins to regenerate. In a few moments, he is fine again, but then his red eyes stop glowing and his tail swings back and forth in annoyance. Burning Dragon then flew over to comfort his master, and Inconnu then lit himself a cigar, then said to himself that he could admit when he's been beaten and then stated that he can bounce back up quickly. With that, Inconnu then turned around and left, with Burning Dragon flying and following him close behind. Major Events * Commander Booker becomes aware of Inconnu. * Sevengar defects and becomes a good kaiju. * Ultraman Xenon is introduced. * Ultraman Taro is introduced. * Psycho Destoroyah is introduced. * Inconnu is badly beaten and is then forced to retreat to his own dimension for a while. Trivia * Despite sharing the same title, taking place in Chicago and being a massive battle, this is not a direct sequel to Chicago Chaos. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin, in two parts. * Originally the RP was to start off very differently. Originally, TripGoji wasn't actually going to be TripGoji at all and would have been Inconnu in disguise (hence why the Ultras came in the first place to interrogate TripGoji) and the real TripGoji would have been frozen in a glacier. The Ultras interrogation scene also was supposed to have gone on longer. Both ideas were dropped however as it was deemed time-consuming, too complex and Gallibon was afraid it would have made the Ultras come off as evil. * Originally Zoffy was slated to appear, but then Gallibon remembered that Zoffy was already used, so Ultraman Xenon was used instead. * Ultraman Great and Ultraman Powered were originally also going to be in the RP, but didn't make the cut. Category:Events Category:Battles